marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight
Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight is a TV Movie that serves at the premiere of Wolverine and the X-Men. Plot It’s been some time since the devastating explosion at the Xavier Institute. The X-Men have gone their separate ways after the mysterious disappearance of their beloved leader, Professor X. The MRD are stepping up the anti-mutant security backed by local politicians. Logan has turned his back on the team and the high profile life as an X-Man. These feelings change abruptly after saving a small child from a burning train wreck only to be turned in to the MRD. Logan narrowly escapes his captors but the family that gave him refuge in their home were not so lucky. The family including their young child is whisked away in an MD chopper. It’s then that Logan realizes what the world has become without the X-Men to stand up for the rights of mutants and human beings everywhere. Logan goes back to the crumbled Institute to find Beast. Together they locate the family at a nearby MRD facility and bust them out along with a number of detained mutants. Logan knows that it’s time to bring back the X-Men. Logan and Beast are trying to pull the X-Men back together. Scott Summers is severely depressed by the disappearance of Jean Grey during the Mansion explosion and not willing to join the team. They find Bobby and Kitty who are thrilled to see them and excited about the reunion. Logan finds Rogue but she feels so abandoned by the teams initial split that she’s not about to join up with Logan again only to endure the same heartbreak. Instead she falls in with the conniving Brotherhood clan who end up using her to set up the X-Men. Rogue is encouraged by the Brotherhood to siphon information on Senator Kelly with her powers from Warren Worthington Sr. while his son and friend to the X-Men Warren Jr. watches in sad dismay. The Brotherhood’s plan goes off without a hitch and the X-Men are blamed for sabotaging Senator Kelly’s conference, which leads directly to his implementation of the Mutant Registration Act. The hardest part for the X-Men is knowing that Rogue set them up. Emma Frost shows up to the newly re-built X-Mansion wanting to help the X-Men find Professor X. Wolverine is untrusting of her but desperate to find Xavier and has Forge finish re-building Cerebro so that she can use her telepathic powers to locate him. It doesn’t take long before Emma has him placed on the Island of Genosha, home of the evil Magneto. The team heads out to Genosha immediately to bring him home. Scott hears the news and although they haven’t found his precious Jean Grey he feels there is finally some hope with a telepath on the team and joins the crusade. Magneto finds the X-Men in his palace and after a small battle of egos he surprisingly allows them to bring the comatose Xavier back with them. Professor X is soon safe and sound in the Cerebral Chamber. He contacts the Wolverine telepathically from the future, describing a world of nightmare. His apocalyptic prophesy proclaims that he must reunite the X-Men to fight against the impending war and that it is Wolverine who will be their leader. Cast *Steve Blum as Wolverine *Fred Tacasciore as Beast *Nolan North as Cyclops and Pyro *Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey *Danielle Judovits as Shadowcat *Jim Ward as Professor X and Warren Worthington II *Liam O'Brien as Angel and Nightcrawler *Micheal Ironside as Colonel Moss *Phil Morris as Randy *Kieren van Den Blink as Rogue *Richard Doyle as Robert Kelly *Yuri Lowenthal as Iceman *Tom Kane as Magneto *Roger Craig Smith as Forge *Kari Wahlgren as Emma Frost *Mark Hildreth as Quicksilver *Stephen Stanton as Blob *Gwendoline Yeo as Domino *A.J. Buckley as Toad *Susan Dalian as Storm *Crystal Scales as Boom-Boom Category:TV Movies Category:Wolverine and the X-Men